He Needs Me More
by PigeonWings
Summary: Immediately following the love letter fiasco, an upset Eiko learns from an unexpected visitor where her priorities should really lie.


**He Needs Me More**  


  
**Summary:** Immediately following the love letter fiasco, an upset Eiko learns from an unexpected visitor where her priorities should really lie.  
**Rated: **G  
**Warning:** I haven't beaten the game yet (I'm in the middle of Disk 3), so if this fic contradicts anything that happens later in the game, that's why.   
**_SPOILERS are present for anyone that hasn't gotten past the first visit to Alexandria in disk 3!_**  
  
***  
  
The excitement from the romantic moment between Beatrix and Steiner had long since worn off, and Eiko's thoughts were back to where they had been before the couple arrived. Despite their politeness, Eiko had refused repeated offers from Zidane's friends to escort her to her room. She knew she would not be able to fall asleep. Although she was quite tired from the day's events, the sadness that overtook her prevented her from closing her eyes. Since Mog had drifted off hours before, Eiko was left all alone.  
  
_I can't believe that letter never even reached Zidane, _she thought angrily to herself. _ If only I hadn't been caught on the balcony, if only that guy had delivered the letter to Zidane, if only, if only....  
  
_Eiko looked sadly at the water before her. "Is this fate?" she asked, looking up at the sky. "Is this a sign that the man of my dreams will never be mine?" Eiko had always known deep down that the attraction was not mutual. She was ten years younger than Zidane, and it had been clear from the day she met him that he had feelings for Dagger. Still, it did not prevent her frustration. She got up and began pacing across the dock.  
  
In the middle of another long thought, a loud sound made her stop abruptly. "What was that?"she gasped to herself, embarrassed to be seen in her current state.   
  
"Eiko?" called a meek and somewhat muffled voice.  
  
She looked around to see Vivi, who had tripped while walking to the dock. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit miffed. _What awful timing. Can't he see I'm thinking through my tortured feelings? _Eiko thought melodramatically to herself.  
  
Vivi slowly stood up. "I- I couldn't sleep," he stammered. "I wanted to talk to someone. Steiner told me you were probably still sitting here."   
  
Eiko began to walk around him in her typically animated fashion. "So you couldn't sleep either? Why?" she asked somewhat impatiently.  
  
"I'm worried about the Black Mages," Vivi answered softly. "Do you think they're all right? What if they were discovered and enslaved again?"  
  
The overpowering emotion in Vivi's beautiful, glowing eyes caused Eiko to stop pacing and just look at him. As she gazed at the confused Black Mage, the anger and frustration she had been feeling all evening slowly left her.  
  
With those feelings finally gone, Eiko asked herself an important question. _Why does Zidane capture my heart? _ She wondered silently. After pondering for a few moments, she came to a conclusion. _I want to be his hero. I want to rescue him from his troubles and make him mine.  
  
_But, she realized, Zidane didn't need another person to be strong for him. He had the support of Blank, and the rest of Tantalus. Freya, his good friend, would always stand behind him. Even Amarant grudgingly respected Zidane. And, she grudgingly admitted, there was Dagger, who Eiko sensed would cross paths with the him again. Yes, he already plenty of support. He didn't need her.  
  
Her eyes turned to Vivi, who was staring intently at the ripples in the water. Watching the scene, she began to understand that Vivi was truly all alone. There was no one for him to turn to, no one who really understood the depth of his pain and suffering. _I can't believe I take my almost frivolous crush so seriously! _She thought angrily to herself as she looked at the sad boy. _ Look at Vivi! He has no one to turn to. Not even a friend. I may not have stolen Zidane's heart, but I have made many friends. His situation is far worse than mine._  
  
"Eiko?" asked Vivi without moving his head. "Do _you_ think the Black Mages are all right?"  
  
With her change in heart, Eiko walked over to Vivi and held his hand. "I'm sure they often ask each other when that nice mage they met will return," she replied boldly. "They're just fine."  
  
His eyes suddenly glowed in excitement. "You really think so?"  
  
"I don't just think so- I know."  
  
Vivi turned around and looked at Eiko. "Th-thanks Eiko."  
  
For the first time all night, Eiko felt happy. She knew that she would finally be able to fall asleep. "Wanna walk back to our rooms?" She asked him.  
  
Still holding her hand, Vivi nodded in reply. As the two of them walked back in silence, Eiko began to think again. _I will be strong for Vivi! _she thought confidently. _He needs me, even if Zidane does not! I must help him when no one else can!  
  
_It wasn't love she felt with Vivi...but it was something close. She knew that the next morning, she would probably begin to feel pangs of jealousy again. Her unrequited feelings for Zidane would not go away immediately. But this time, she would keep her love in perspective. For even if Zidane didn't need her, someone else did.  
  
She would always be Vivi's hero, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
**Notes: **I was actually thinking this short fic would help explain why Eiko was so nice to Vivi in Treno, and I also really wanted to write a nice scene between this very cool pair of characters. While the fic certainly isn't romantic, it isn't just a friendship offering either. I believe the scene borders somewhere between friendship and love. Anyway, if you took the time to read this far, I would appreciate it if you left a constructive comment. Thanks! :-)  



End file.
